


Hellfire

by asteroidfox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Archery, Carriage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Swords, farmer lee, not smut but kinda, seungseok, seungyoun lowkey fell hard for wooseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidfox/pseuds/asteroidfox
Summary: Lord Wooseok is betrothed to Lord Evan, but he didn't want to be.When Wooseok finally fell in love with a commoner named Seungyoun, he knew he wanted to spend his life with him, yet the kingdom is in great danger and it is up to them to save it, only... it might cost them their lives.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from The Hunchback of Notre Dame because the portrayal of Evan reminds me of Frollo. Also, I really love the song in general, the best musical number of Disney of all time, but overall the word can be interpreted into other things in the story so stay tuned!
> 
> I'm testing to write in the medieval era and let's see how it goes. Sorry if there's any mistake!

The messenger ran across the hall, his face laced with fear. 

He was sweating, afraid of delivering the bad news to his master, wondered if the news would provoke the master’s anger and cost him his life. He’d heard rumors that the master would kill if he’s upset, the messenger had only wished he hadn’t heard about it this very second. 

When he arrived in front of his master’s chambers, he drew a long breath, and with a shaky hand, the messenger knocked on the door and entered.  
It was night, the only source of light in the room was that of the fireplace, there was also a single velvet chair facing towards it. It was clear that the master was sitting on it, but now he was afraid if he’s asleep and the danger that lies for waking him up. His question quickly answered by the booming voice, startling him. 

“Speak” the master said. 

“Master Evan, lord wooseok has escaped,” he said, hands clasped together to dampen his fear.

A second passed. Then two.

“What did you say?” the master asked calmly. Too calm in fact, it’s driving chills on his spine. 

“He's nowhere in the mansion. He's gone-” In a flash, the master’s hand grab hold of the messenger’s neck. His face so close he could see his master’s black eyes filled with rage. 

“Find him. Find him if it meant I'll have to burn down all of this town” he shouted.

“GO!”

The master let go of his hold and the messenger fell, gasping for air, holding his own throat and ran, ran as fast as he could away as far away as possible from his master. Words need to be out quickly, the guards ready before it got worse. Lord Evan is in a rage. 

\---

In the wooden cottage, near the river and the town’s wall, seungyoun was gathering his belongings when he heard shuffling of feet on his front door. He stopped dead in his tracks, trying not to make a sound. It could be anyone at the door, a friend, a guard, a raider or a killer, with his current plans and what he had done these past few months, the last option is most likely. The closest thing to him now is a broom, and so he picked it up soundlessly, he presses his ear against the door and listened but all he could hear his own breathing. 

Tentatively seungyoun twisted the warded lock and pulled the door hard, he was about to pounce on whoever was on the other side, when a strong hand held his hands back. He looked down but all he could see was the tuff of brown hair of the smaller person, only as tall as his ears. 

“Calm down, it’s me, wooseok” the smaller person glared up at him, getting the rain droplets off his coat. “I can’t believe you almost hit me with a broom, on this particular important day nonetheless!”

“Sorry… you’d get skeptical too if someone’s at your door when you’re about to run away.. I’m glad you came” 

“Of course I came, I suggested it first…” wooseok retorted.

“I miss you” seungyoun said sincerely and truly he did. 

“You’re so dramatic, I miss you too” wooseok then pulled seungyoun in a tight embrace, it was short but warm, for a moment forgetting what they’re about to do is something close to committing a crime. Unlike his usual royal red uniform, wooseok wore a white tunic with long brown coat, something a commoner like seungyoun would wear, but regardless wooseok still looked glimmering as a lord. He wondered if people would buy it that wooseok is a normal villager, he only had enough time to teach wooseok how to dress like one, not act like one.

They had only planned this a month ago, preparing to leave right after winter comes, but then Evan - wooseok’s arranged betrothed - suddenly pushed forward the marriage with wooseok in six days during autumn, leaving them no choice but to leave now. 

"We didn't have much time, the guards are probably on their way to evan.. is everything ready?" Wooseok asked. 

"As ready as a runaway will ever be I suppose, the horses are in the back. Also aren't you a bit brave for calling him evan without lord?” seungyoun chuckled as he brought the supplies sacks onto his shoulders. 

“I think calling him evan instead of lord is the least of his worries. I honestly don’t want to hear his name again. Ever." 

They both gathered the last remaining supplies and rushed to the backyard where the horses Gill and Ollie are. They went west instead of north, where they should come to meet someone. From the side of the house wooseok peered and saw spots of orange light flickering, getting bigger and bigger as each second passed. Torches.

“The guards are here. Hurry, we need to lose them before they caught us,” wooseok said.

Seungyoun tightened the supplies and climb up their horse as wooseok did, and both horses ran west towards the forest. They rode in the dark with no source of light but the moon, trying not to drive attention to themselves. 

As they entered the woods, they heard a faint sound of hooves on dirt. It sounded faint at first but then it got louder, faster, more urgent. One rider showed holding a torch and a sword and then followed by the second, then the third. Seungyoun quickly grabs a match and lit the oil lamp.

“Why would you light up a candle you idiot” wooseok half-whispered in panic, he was expecting the guard’s to go after them, but not voluntarily. It’s plain suicide. 

“Calm down now. I have a plan” 

“There’s many of them, it’s best that we split,” seungyoun said. “Trust me, let me bring them the other way and you handle the others. I'll meet you where we promised to meet.”

“Be careful”

“You too,” he said as he squeezes wooseok’s arm in reassurance, and drove Gill the opposite way.

Wooseok had continued to ride to the darker part of the woods, the moon his only source of light. Unlike seungyoun he had more sense about this forest, he had come and go here all his life. If evan had run after him, he'd be in sight by now, but there’s still no sign of him. From experience, he always goes along with the guards, not because of evan is worried about wooseok, he came because he’d like to kill seungyoun himself if he ever meets him face to face. That damned pride, wooseok shakes his head. 

Wooseok glanced back at the back, now three guards are still on him, each on a horse holding swords and archers. With this proximity, the guards usually would’ve screamed and warned him, asking him to go home as he is nonetheless - at least in other people’s mind - his own future guard as they betrothed to each other, but they’re all unusually quiet and it’s making wooseok worried. 

The trees get thicker as they went deeper into the woods, pine needles and flaky bark trees prickles on his skin. Thankfully years spent playing in the castle’s had made him smart, made him remember every turn of the forest.

He'd be lost if he didn't memorize it by heart. He could already hear the sound of hoofs getting more and more distant, wooseok smirks in triumph, but then an arrow went past right beside his head and settles on the tree bark. Wooseok's breath caught on his throat.  
Why did they try to aim at me? wooseok thought to himself. 

He risked a quick glance back, and that's when wooseok saw it, amongst the uniform of the pursuer he saw the all too familiar deep purple tunic and the sigil of house Han. Not Cho, but Han. His heart immediately sinks to his stomach. That family wants him dead.

“Ollie run!”

The horse lurched forward in breakneck speed. Wooseok didn’t dare to look back, all he was focused on is getting away from them as fast as possible. 

Stay inside the woods, don't fall off, make it near the gates and you're safe, wooseok repeated those words in his mind like a prayer. Adrenaline rushes through him, and memories of the countless bloodshed he saw on Seungwoo's mansion when he was a boy. The greatest danger if you got on Han’s bad side. He was one of them now, especially because Seungwoo knew exactly what wooseok is looking for, what both wooseok and seungyoun is looking for. Something that seungwoo wants to destroy and wooseok wants to make use of. 

As if sensing his fear, Ollie slightly slips on the muddy dirt. The forest had led up to a swamp area and there was no way to go forward in that direction, Ollie is only barely running now the guards get closer. With his might, wooseok veered ollie sharply to the left, where the dirt is more dry and sturdy to run. The only problem was that it was an open field and he couldn't hide now, it could be a place of massacre.

A couple more men showed up right from his left their swords held over their heads. Wooseok unsheaths his own sword and strikes the man’s arm, but it only wound him slightly. The rider swings at wooseok and he counters it with his sword.

The guard’s hand almost reached his tunic when the hand stopped as if paralyzed, and the rider quickly fell leaving the horse to run aimlessly without its master. Seungyoun emerged from the shadows, eyes on the other riders. The boy's eyes swiftly aimed his arrow to the second rider's back, then the third. He looked nothing like the seungyoun he knew, he looked almost predator-like, focusing on his prey. 

Two men, Three men, Four men. Wooseok made a tally of the guards. There should be one left wooseok remembered, but he had not seen him yet and neither did Seungyoun. 

“Why are there so many people going after us?!” Seungyoun exclaimed, sweat dripping on his face, despite the fight, he looked relieved that they’re both save.

“Let’s go find lee”

Then out of nowhere, an arrows hit Gill’s body. The horse jumps in surprise, making seungyoun fell to the ground.  
Seungyoun quickly scrambles up and ran towards wooseok, but then he stumbled and fell, trying to avoid another arrow coming his way. Wooseok couldn’t stop another arrow from shooting at them, he only had a sword and the archer is further away. There is no use of it, they’re trapped. 

“Come on seungyoun take my hand!” but seungyoun was still on the ground, paralyzed. His eyes are on the bow as the archer took out his last arrow and aimed it his way. It was over in a blink of an eye. A second the archer was ready to strike, then another second he was on the ground an arrow protruding out of his own chest. 

Wooseok looked around cautiously. The unseen archer might save seungyoun’s life, but that didn’t conclude if such a gesture means that it’s a friend, not a foe.  
But then a whistle sounded from the top of the tree, and an unmistakable curl of blonde climbs down the tree. He was slender and tall but moves so quickly and gracefully. Even from afar wooseok could tell the boy didn’t age from the last time they met, he had looked like a teenager ever since wooseok was small. 

“Thank you” wooseok mouthed. The boy nodded and disappear into the night.  
Wooseok slowed down the horse, arms outstretched for seungyoun take it. He hoisted Seungyoun up with one hand. Seungyoun is still quiet, a stunned look on his face.

“You okay down there?”

“I’m sorry, I-I was dumb. I shouldn’t have sat still.. I-”

“You were dumb” wooseok answered curtly. “But at least you’re alive” wooseok sighed in relief. 

“You have strong arms though, I saw what you did with the sword,” seungyoun said teasingly, eyebrows raised. “that was charming”

“Shut up, let’s just hurry and meet your friend, it’s almost dusk”

They set out to the south and followed the river. It gets colder every second and it didn’t help that ollie is slightly injured by seungwoo’s guards, leaving them to go slower than as planned. Seungyoun fetches a blanket from the supplies and cover himself and put it around wooseok’s shoulder as well. 

“That wasn’t evan’s guards was it? they’re usually way more slender than these guys” wooseok almost pulled the reign and put the horse into a halt. 

“You remembered evan’s guards... from their bodies?“ wooseok asked incredulously. 

“Hey, now it was a plain platonic observation. I presume they had plenty of meat for their diet. Unlike us here, we only eat plants like lambs” seungyoun clarifies, face slightly pleading. wooseok rolled his eyes at him. 

“To answer your question. No, it was Seungwoo’s”

“Who now?”

“Second in line for the throne. He basically wants every royalty dead if he could get away with it.” wooseok shudders as the thoughts of seungwoo’s mansion resurface.

“By all means no offense high lord, but you’re not a prince, so why is he after you?”

“My family has a close alliance with a prince who’s first in line for the throne. I think seungwoo’s afraid my running away had to do about finding the cure, which is exactly what I’m doing aside from running away from my ‘wedding’”

“You mean the prince that is first in line for the throne is…” seungyoun asked and wooseok looked back at him meaningfully.

“the kid...” seungyoun answered in realization. 

“Yes, Dohyon. He might be a kid to me, a friend to you, but he’s the future king. His coronation is still long to come but everyone’s at it to make sure he never will.”

“I’m worried about dohyon. if he died and seungwoo takes over the western kingdom, it's the end for all of us. There's no way there'd be a better kingdom, a better life.” 

“Beyond anything, I just wanted him to be safe. I know he’s only a friend, but I do care for him and I made an oath.. I’m sorry I couldn’t... I just want him to be cured, to be himself again” seungyoun said.  
Out of all the secrets they told each other about, wooseok always wondered why seungyoun never elaborate about his friendship with the little prince, it sounded simple in wooseok’s eyes but it may be much more complicated than it looks. He understood and respect seungyoun’s silence, for wooseok also had other secrets as well. 

“It’s alright, we’ll find the cure seungyoun, we’ll find hellfire”

“Hellfire… what is that anyway? We’re heading to the mountains in search of it, but all my life I thought that it’s only a myth”

“Someone once said to me it’s a flower, but we could only find out when we get there ourselves. It must be real though because the kid’s sickness was also a myth until now”

“Dohyon always joked that he was the weaker lot in the family, but he’s energetic and full of life.. but the last time I saw him, he could barely walk and looked rather.. odd. I couldn't quite explain it and but he got this look…. like he didn’t know me, like he didn’t know anyone around him. His veins also geta darker and darker by the day, the color of night. I’ve never seen such thing before” Seungyoun shakes his head.

“Whatever that sickness is, we just have to find hellfire immediately.”

“You know wooseok, you don’t have to come. I could just drop you off somewhere away from evan-”

“and leave you all on your own? you must be joking” wooseok said as he turned his head and kisses seungyoun gently, it was short but that’s what it takes to make seungyoun’s shoulder relaxed, assured. 

“it’s going to be alright, we’re in this together”

Aside from the chilly night, wooseok got shivers all over his body as seungyoun’s arms circles around wooseok’s waist to hold the rein, naturally hugging wooseok from the back. Seungyoun's breath occasionally tickles his ears, chin nuzzles on the crook of wooseok's neck, making his thoughts go elsewhere. Wooseok had only blushed this crazy once, a long time ago during his first night with seungyoun. 

Regardless of the circumstance this is the first time wooseok and seungyoun had been this close in contact on open air. All this time the time they have been together are nights spent either in the wooseok's chamber or at seungyoun's home in secret, for of course having a lover when one's betrothed would be a scandalous affair. 

True, it had only been three months since they became each other’s lovers but wooseok felt he had known seungyoun for such a long time, understood him. He can sense him when he’s distressed, happy and upset, wooseok had never connected with someone as much as he did now. These three months had been the most exhilarating and happiest time of his life.

"You know I was wondering what kind of home would you like to live in.. you know after everything is over and all"

“Wouldn't you like it if it looked like your old house?” wooseok asked. 

“My old house is.. old and rusty. The only good thing it does is it holds off the rain and the snow.” He admitted, and it’s true. Seungyoun wouldn’t say it out loud, but he always have this slight fear that wooseok will regret choosing him over evan. Afraid that he couldn’t make wooseok happy even though he knew how much they love each other, in the face of society seungyoun is a nobody.

“But it’s nice, I liked it very much. It’s cozy and it's warm, unlike the mansion.”

“You hate the mansion? Or the people in it?”

“Is there really a difference? One hatred led to another. The room gets a little bit colder every time someone behaves so themselves. There’s just no sincerity” wooseok sighed, remembering the numerous times he had to fake his joy as a kid so his parents could show him off to the other lords. 

“Everyone was nice to me only because of what my parents are, not for who I am. People leave the moment a lord went broke, that’s why my father worked to death to please the others, to make sure that didn’t happen to me and my mother. It’s sickening.” Seungyoun could only nod, it was clear that wooseok was upset about his life, he had heard bits of it over the past three months but seungyoun could’ve sworn this was the first time wooseok had open up about it so much, he was glad. 

In a way, such prejudice happened in seungyoun’s life too. The weak villagers defeat the weaker, the rich merchants get richer every single day. Thievery, fights and murder is common practice these days, he was sick of it too. 

They both knew that breaking wooseok betrothal might not be the best solution. But looking back, they weren't running away merely for themselves - that wasn't even the main goal, as romantic as that would've been. They are also trying to seek help. Finding salvation, in a now corrupted town. The dukes the villagers almost all are almost corrupted by greed and each and every moment it spreads like wildfire. 

“This greed, this famine, it’s all evan” 

It was his parents and his ancestor’s fault, seungyoun had argued to wooseok a long time ago. But of course that only had been half the truth. As evan was ordered man of the house, he had been anything but good. Taxes went up, the guards became more violent to everyone, imprisonment and punishments starts to be a common thing. The villagers might be mean to each other, but they always have evan as the common enemy. 

Wooseok and seungyoun tried their best to fight,. But who are they in the face of hundreds of evan’s armed guards? Simply killing evan also wouldn’t solve the problem, they have to do much more. 

“We’re here” they both find themselves in a secluded part of the forest, it was an area wooseok surprisingly hadn’t explore before. The trees were sparse but thick, befitting for a place for smuggling objects, or modes of transport. A warm orange hue glimmers on a certain tree, leading them to the person they were supposed to meet. Seungyoun and wooseok got down on their horse and walked towards him, cautious. 

The man waiting for them is a rather big man, with a beard that made him look older than he should, perhaps twice as old. He had black curly hair, his face solemn. On his hand, he held sticks to fix the fires, making sure it keeps lighting up. Although wooseok was skeptical as to why the smoke hadn’t alerted anyone yet. 

“Farmer Lee, we have arrived,” seungyoun said. 

“Anyone who is a friend of prince Dohyon is a friend of mine. So are you a friend or a foe?” farmer lee asked.

“I thought you knew him, why is he still asking about our loyalty?” wooseok whispered to seungyoun. 

“I didn’t know him, I just said I we’d hitch a ride with him. Now you talk, he said he’d heard of you, he never hear of me” seungyoun ushered wooseok forward.  
“Wait what-” wooseok said flustered. 

“So are you a friend?”

“I mean technically dohyon and i are not exactly, friends.. I mean there’s this one time four years ago where he hit me with a spoon-” seungyoun elbowed wooseok in the ribs "but nonetheless yes, a friend! good friends in fact we’re so close, that we tease each other a lot" wooseok smiled rather awkwardly. He didn’t get why he needed to do the talking, he’s not the one who’s close to dohyon, although he did felt a bit guilty for outing the kid on a stranger. 

"Why of course, I know you lord wooseok, good things good things. Come on then, follow me, I’ll also make sure your horse is in good hands." 

Seungyoun and wooseok looked at each other and shrugged, following the farmer who is fast for his age. He led them to a secluded corner where the ride was. It was an old carriage, made from mahogany wood. At a glance it might seem like a commoner's carriage, but another look at the detail of the ornaments it was one that wooseok knew, is specially made for royalty.

Even old with age, the intricacy of the pattern is still visible to the normal eye. Wooseok's hand trailed at the pattern, he remembered seeing hundreds of them during his stays at the castle. Back then that place had felt like a home for wooseok, now it only brings back bad memories, but it didn’t stop him from appreciating its intricacy. 

"It's beautiful, wherever did you get it?" wooseok said admiringly. Lee only laughed. 

“You'd be surprised to know how generous our young prince is. He gave it to me when my old carriage was taken away by lord evan's guards, the prince saw it when it happened and then he showed up one night alone with a carriage. A kind kid indeed, I still owe it to him. You’re going to help him, aren’t you?”

“Yes, as best as we could” seungyoun answered. 

"Very well, I trust you. Now hop on, we don't get all night. Get inside and hide inside the seat, it’s a box for smuggling things, or people. Stay there until we passed the gates, it wouldn’t take long, I’ll knock twice when we're safe"

"Thank you Farmer Lee, truly" wooseok said and followed seungyoun inside the carriage, but wooseok could’ve swore there was this sadness in the man’s eyes, but his mind is probably playing tricks on him. 

\---

“Didn't realize we'd get closer by going in this journey together.” seungyoun whispered teasingly on wooseok's ear. Wooseok wished it wasn’t dark so seungyoun could see his annoyed face right now. 

“He said it wouldn’t take long” wooseok grumbled. The compartment is much smaller than they originally thought, and it was a rather awkward position, the way they’re hiding now. Seungyoun basically hugs wooseok from behind in a very tight- very packed embrace. It was also pitch black, so it didn’t really matter if they closed their eyes or not. 

"Also, we're literally packed inside a cushion seungyoun, I don't see how we could get any closer than this” wooseok said annoyed. 

"Well I know a way…." 

"Just shut it" wooseok rolled his eyes, he could feel the vibration of seungyoun’s muffled laugh and wooseok started to think that the stress of responsibility has gotten over his sanity. 

"Did you know, back in the days these kinds of seats are meant to hide a lover, so they could be together in secret!" seungyoun's hand sneakily goes around wooseok's waist getting lower and lower and-

"stop it!"

"we're alone are we?" seungyoun asked

"we're hiding, aren't you afraid they'll heard us?" wooseok pinches seungyoun's thigh in annoyance. 

Seungyoun could only nod, his hair brushes wooseok's cheeks, and tingles in ways more than it should, wooseok tried his best not to move an inch, so seungyoun wouldn’t make it an opportunity to tease him again. 

The carriage stops and they both went dead quiet, breathing as slow as possible. It seems farmer lee is talking to one of the night’s guard.  
Seconds after, the sound footsteps echoed, it’s sound getting closer and closer towards the carriage’s door. Wooseok is about to sigh in relief when suddenly the carriage door slammed open. This time both seungyoun and wooseok held their breath entirely, didn’t even dare to move.

“I told you sir, there’s nobody here!” farmer lee said.

The night guard only grumbled in response and slammed the door shut, making the entire carriage shake. They could hear the faint sound of the steel gates rolled opened and Farmer Lee’s muffled farewell, and then the carriage was off again. Two knocks sounded from the outside carriage seat and they both let go of the breath they didn’t they were holding. Wooseok climbed out of the chair and knocked twice too. Thanks was what wooseok tried to say and farmer lee replied with another knock. You’re welcome. 

“You guys just sleep, i'll tell you when we get there" he yelled.

Wooseok helped Seungyoun that was stuck inside, apparently he was in a far worse position in that godforsaken box than wooseok was.  
Seeing seungyoun massaging his back out of pain, wooseok couldn’t help but finally let go of the pressure and laughed, a real genuine laugh that made seungyoun's heart blooms. 

“What is it?” seungyoun asked confused. 

“I still can’t believe I’m running away with you, it felt as if it’s straight out of a play!”

\---

Quite a distance away from the town, they finally settled themselves comfortably inside the carriage. They weren’t sleepy yet, probably the adrenaline from the night’s chase. Wooseok stared out the window, seeing the crescent moon illuminating the scenery. Seungyoun, on the other hand, had his eyes on wooseok, playing with his hair, he closes into wooseok to kiss him when wooseok’s forefinger rest on seungyoun’s lips, halting him back.

“We need to rest, no more than three kisses,” wooseok said and seungyoun nodded. He could do with three kisses, as long as it includes an addition of other things.

Seungyoun inches closer closing the gap to where wooseok sat. He pulled off the tie of the collar dress shirt a bit, leaving wooseok’s chest and collarbone exposed. Wooseok didn’t budge, his dark brown eyes enticing, lashes dainty, inviting. 

Seungyoun leaves a trail of soft kisses everywhere, on his neck, his collarbone, all over his face other than Wooseok's lips, and it's driving wooseok mad. His breath hitched as seungyoun found the sweet spot on his neck, leaving pink and dark blue hues that color his beautiful glass skin. Now wooseok more than anything wanted to taste some more of his lover’s kiss.

Seungyoun can smell the sandalwood and a faint smell of soap on wooseok's body, a humble scent for a lord. The first time they met, wooseok was a walking perfume, an epitome of royalty which is unlike how he actually his once seungyoun got to know him. No doubt, seungyoun was proud of wooseok and who he became as he embraced himself more now, someone who didn’t quite care what other people thought of him. 

Taking his time, seungyoun’s eyes and hands trailed wooseok’s body, it was smaller than his and muscled at the right places, he liked to settle his hands on his waist, a beautiful curve. Now seungyoun’s eyes now set on Wooseok’s lips, cherry red without any rouge. Seungyoun wanted to eat it, and so he did.

Seungyoun’s heart beats faster as his face gets closer to his lover, who already shuts his eyes tight waiting, anticipating, he wondered why his heart behaves like this every time they were about to kiss, it insane how his heart is about to burst. 

It started slow but firm, seungyoun could taste his lips sweet as sugar and he couldn't get enough of it. Wooseok's feet curled with delight as Seungyoun's mouth opened leaving wooseok's tongue to roam freely in his mouth and battled his, wooseok's long fingers settled on his hair, occasionally pulling and ruffling it earning a low grunt. It was beautiful, it was intimate, they didn't stop until they got out of breath. 

"That was... one kiss" seungyoun said swallowing his spit still gasping for air.

Wooseok was about to kiss him again when seungyoun put a finger on his tender, now slightly wounded lips. Savoring the softness at the tip of his fingers, seungyoun gently pulls away mischievously earning him a whine from his lover’s mouth. Seungyoun glances at the front where he looked back at wooseok, seungyoun didn’t need to utter of word for wooseok to understand what he meant. What if farmer lee heard us? We’re literally inside his carriage.

But wooseok hadn’t care for that, his mind elsewhere ever since seungyoun laid his hands on him, for wooseok it had already been decided from the start.  
“Seungyounie...” wooseok said as calm as he could, but the tone slipped and seungyoun could tell that he was oh so needy, leading heat to climb down his groin, he’d do anything to hear that beautiful whine again. 

"Here, lay down" seungyoun said as he slowly guides wooseok to lay his body down on the carriage seat, eyes trailing Seungyoun's body in the process, like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was of course to wooseok, the most beautiful being he had ever seen, but he hadn’t had the courage to say it out loud, not yet at least. Seungyoun then settles in between wooseok's legs, pulling his pants down in the process, leaving trails of kisses everywhere, on his chest, his stomach, his thighs. It had almost reached the part where he wanted him to touch the most, but then Seungyoun stopped. His hands caress his thighs tenderly in an up and down motion with his thumb, teasing, making his lover's body blush like blooming flower. It was always fascinating how much wooseok reacts to him, even though seungyoun sometimes thought himself merely a commoner in the face of an angel.

Just as running away, it was new to them to make love on a carriage, making it all the more exciting. The vibration of the wheels only making seungyoun more heated, more aroused at the sight as his lover below him, biting his lip anticipating Seungyoun’s touch. 

The hands then move to grab a hold of wooseok's length, who immediately bites his lip harder to suppress a moan and rub it up and down, the sight only arouse seungyoun to go faster, his grip on wooseok's tightens, now playing with the tip. 

“Oh…” wooseok moaned as he couldn't suppress it any longer, but the sound was suppressed by the louder sound of wheels rotating, making the beautiful sound only available on seungyoun’s pleasured ears. 

The sweet sigh it aches seungyoun’s heart, it feels like his body also aches with heat, his senses now more acute and blurred at the same time. He had never wanted someone so much in his life right until this moment. Wooseok curled his hands on seungyoun's neck, pulling him closer to nibble his earlobe. Seungyoun’s want gets bigger and bigger by the moment, he loves how this feels, the way their bodies pressed together, loves how wooseok looked at him adoringly, loves wooseok caressed his cheeks.  
He loves wooseok so much, seungyoun wants to pour his entire being into this man, that is how much feeling he felt for wooseok. 

The second kiss came more directly, it was deeper and full of need. It was something he had never felt before, the kind of kiss that comes from the heart. He hadn't felt this much sincerity in his life and he was grateful for it, that it came from someone he truly cares about. The moon peeked between the tinted windows, showering the lovers with beautiful white light. 

Wooseok then pulled on seungyoun's tunic, lifting it up, leaving him bare-chested. With all the things about running away is that he almost forgot how big his lover is, he then reaches for his pants leaving both of them completely naked. 

Seeing his lover getting more aggressive, seungyoun tenderly slid his fingers around his soft skin, testing it with one finger in, it was tight, but there’s no reaction from him. When he looked up he saw that wooseok is breathing heavily yet steady trying to suppress another pleasured sound. So he put another finger and then another when seungyoun’s finger stayed inside. Wooseok’s back immediately arches up, and seungyoun could feel a growing need. And when their eyes met Seungyoun immediately understands what wooseok wants and nodded. 

“I'll be gentle” seungyoun whispered and he finally put himself inside Wooseok. It started slow and sweet, everything he does is gentle, kissing him as if he were new to this, all soft and hesitant followed by sweet sighs, his fingers dipping into the small of Wooesok’s back, making a circular motion as he did so.

They had memorized each other by heart. Wooseok trails his fingers across seungyoun’s back and settles on seungyoun’s waist, slightly pulling him forward deeper, sending chills down Seungyoun’s spine as the pleasures. He adores the way Wooseok touches him, loves how this feels while their torsos are pressed as close as they can possibly be.

He wanted it to be short at first so both of them could rest, but the way wooseok's back arches up against him and the sound of his soft stifled moans drove seungyoun insane, he wanted wooseok to call out his name, and so he thrusted as deep as he could, his lover's eyes are now slammed shut from the pleasure and the pain, biting his lip harder as seungyoun went all the way in, but wooseok couldn’t hold it in. 

“Seungyoun ah..” wooseok moaned loudly, at the same time as the thunder, their wish to be quiet suddenly went away replaced by the want, the need. The rain finally fell, and they were free than ever.  
Seungyoun himself a mix of excited and enthralled– he wants to kiss Wooseok, but he also wants to keep hearing those soft calls of his name. 

“Faster” Wooseok said in a hushed whisper and so seungyoun complied.

"Make sure to bite back your moan" seungyoun answered. 

This time he didn't hold back, Seungyoun thrust hard and fast, going in and out much quicker than before making them both losing sense in their brains. Wooseok's hand went up and down seungyoun's back, encouraging the other to keep going. Don’t stop yet, keep going, keep going. 

It was so intense that Seungyoun ate his own word and moaned his lover’s name “wooseokah…” and wooseok does too, each other calling their lover’s name. Now the rain has fallen and quickly the drizzle becomes heavy rain, it’s pattering sound dampening the sound of both their pleasured moans and the noise of the creaking seat.  
Feeling he's about to climax, Seungyoun stopped and tried to pull away from wooseok, but wooseok held his waist back and so he releases inside wooseok. 

Seungyoun withdrew, sweat covering both their bodies regardless of how cold the weather is. Both were enthralled and tired from the night, it probably had been the longest time they made love, inside the carriage nonetheless. As Seungyoun helped Wooseok sat up, he realized something odd on wooseok’s face, it wasn’t sweat, but tears dripping on his cheeks. Seungyoun’s heart immediately fell.

“Did I hurt you? Wooseok please answer me..” Seungyoun said carefully, wiping away the tears from wooseok's eyes, he had that forlorn look, completely different from the lust he saw moments ago. 

“Are we going to make it?” wooseok answered looking at the rain from the window, it was calmer now, steadier “the journey… do you think we’d get back alive?” 

“We will wooseok, I’m sure of it.”

“But what if we don't? The villagers, the children, your friend would be in danger.” Another tear fell down his cheeks. It pains Seungyoun that such a beautiful person had so much worry, he wished he could just wipe all the problems away, so his love could be happy again. 

“As long as we’re together, there’s nothing that we can’t do”

And so the third and last kiss happened.  
This time the kiss was hopeful but also sorrowful, a reassurance that everything will be alright. I'll be here for you is what Seungyoun is trying to say. Wooseok understood, as his muscle that was taught now melts on Seungyoun’s every touch. Seungyoun caress wooseok’s face wiping the last remaining tears and smiled his toothy smile. 

“You know.. you look so beautiful tonight” seungyoun said flirtatiously with a wink.  
“Shut it” Wooseok said blushing, he couldn’t believe seungyoun said preposterous things in such an serious moment. With a mischievous grin, seungyoun attacked wooseok with tickles and little kisses all over his body earning a delightful squeal from wooseok.

Little did they know the rain had stopped a moment ago.

“You okay in there lads? Swore I just heard something in there…” farmer lee shouts from the outside.  
Both of them went dead quiet, looking at each other humorously, wooseok elbowed seungyoun that's still above him, ushering him to say something. Answer wooseok quickly mouthed.

“Uhh.. no, we're just about to sleep lee! Just probably an angry panther!”  
“But I swore I didn’t hear any animal- oh never mind had a nice sleep then!” but wooseok could’ve sworn he heard the man mumbled things about panthers and wild animals and somehow the carriage quickly goes faster now, more urgent. Seungyoun seems to have heard it too and they both laughed a genuine hushed laugh till their heart’s content and in the midst of it, fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Nothing was certain, the journey they’re taking on now. There is no guarantee that they'd survive the next day or the day after, but one thing is for certain, is that at least they had each other, and that's all that matters.

\---

In the distance, evan pulls his horse into a halt, head held high as he watches his betrothed went away further and further away in the carriage, stolen by a mere farm boy. He must admit his ego is wounded. Truly, wooseok must have lost his mind choosing seungyoun over him. That boy is nothing compared to him, a lord of the highest order. 

“Won't we go after them, lord evan?” his apprentice asked.

"No, junho. let them be for the meantime, I need to know where they’re truly headed”

“But-but what would other say? the other lords are restless gossipers-”

“John, make sure farmer Lee gets enough gold for what I asked him to do,” Evan said eyes still fixated at the carriage getting further and further away from his sight. 

“Yes, master.” 

“Wait farmer Lee?” junho asked, confused. Wasn’t he completely against lord evan a long time ago? what does he got to do with this? He wondered. 

“We're heading south.” Evan veered his black horse away, opposite of where wooseok and seungyoun headed. Junho and john trailing right behind him. 

“But they're heading north…” junho said.

“That's what they'll think they're going. But they will come to me, wooseok will go back to me, I will make sure of it.”

the end(???)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I had always wanted to realize SeungSeok set on the medieval era, and I'm so happy that I did. Please let me know about your thought down below or you can ask anything (or give me prompt ideas) here: https://curiouscat.me/asteroidfox
> 
> See you!


End file.
